Castiel's Denial
by Sara the best
Summary: Une traduction de l'une des fanfictions de zeza-66. Castiel et Dean sont des lycéens qui ne s'entendent absolument pas, Anna et Gabriel s'amusent à dire que c'est du à une très forte attirance entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens xD hmmm comme il faut que je perfectionne mon anglais j'ai eu l'idée de faire une traduction.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignon : j'aime beaucoup les school-fics :p

Je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Le déni de Castiel**

Castiel venait juste d'entrer dans son lycée qu'il remarqua Meg et Ruby à leurs casiers, parlant ou plutôt critiquant tout le monde dans le lycée, y compris les professeurs.

A' sa droite, il surprit Dean Winchester explorant les amygdales de Cassie. Dean s'éloigna un moment de sa bouche.

- Alors je te vois après les cours aujourd'hui?

Cassie acquiesça avec un sourire avec qu'il ne reprenne à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Dean s'éloigna alors pour de bon, avec un 'oui' écrit sur son visage souriant.

La chose, au sujet de Castiel et Dean, c'était qu'ils ne se supportaient absolument pas. Anna, la meilleure amie de Castiel, avait émis la théorie d'une tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là, en plaisantant. Il y' avait réfléchi, pendant environ une seconde, puis avait rejeté cette idée. Non, il haïssait Dean Winchester, et ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque tension sexuelle.

Certainement pas, il n'était pas gay.

Anna marcha à côté de Castiel, juste après avoir pénétré dans le bâtiment scolaire.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne couchez pas ensemble afin d'en finir pour de bon avec cette tension sexuelle! Si ce n'est pas pour vous-mêmes, faites le pour tous les autres qui sont étouffés par elle.

- ha ha ha, tu es si drôle et révoltante en même temps, Anna.

- Qui a dit que je plaisantais? Je souligne juste ce que je vois, ce que vous deux ne pouvez pas voir car vous êtes trop idiots!

Elle avait parlé avec un mélange d'humour et de gravité.

- Quoi de neuf mes deux meilleurs amis bourgeons aujourd'hui ?

Gabriel passa ses bras autour des cous de Castiel et d'Anna, avec un grand sourire.

- Oh rien, l'habituelle Anna qui reste bien elle-même. Elle a réussi non seulement à faire une blague, mais aussi une insulte et m'a dégouté en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Gabriel sourit au sarcasme du beau brun aux yeux bleus.

-X-

Puisque Castiel se promenait dans la cantine, il pu voir les différents groupes de personnes dans son école secondaire. Sur sa gauche, l'équipe de football qui comprenait son ennemi Dean Winchester. A' côté de ce dernier, Sam autrement connu sous le surnom de 'Sammy' et qui était le cadet de Dean. Cependant il ressemblait plus à son frère aîné, et non l'inverse. Puis il y' avait Gordon qui oui, était un con, mais pour Castiel personne n'égalait Dean. Ensuite, le frère de Gordon, Uriel, qui n'avait absolument aucun point commun mais Castiel savait que les clichés étaient bien des clichés pour une raison; alors que Gordon était maigre bien que bien construit, son frère était une véritable armoire à glace. Enfin il y' avait Chuck, le frère d'Anna et Adam, le dernier membre de l'équipe de football.

Castiel continua sa marche et aperçut la table qu'Anna, Gabriel et lui appelaient la table des démons car tout ceux à cette table en étaient bien, causant des douleurs physiques et morales aux autres élèves. Le tableau se composait des démons Meg et Ruby, qui étaient soeurs. Puis Ava, qui avait un air doux et innocent mais elle était bien le mal pur, puis Jake qui passait sa colère et sa frustration sur les autres, n'hésitant pas à les frapper presque à mort si ça pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Castiel le pensait fou.

Puis il y'avait la table des pom-pom girl qui comprenait Cassie, la petite amie de Dean, Lisa la meneuse, Joanna Beth mieux connu comme 'Jo', qui sortait avec Ash et qui était aussi dans l'équipe des meneuses de claque. Quand ces filles n'étaient pas entrain de supporter l'équipe de football, elles avaient leur langue dans leur bouche ou leurs mains sur leur corps (quelque chose qui ennuyait Castiel). Puis il y'avait Bella, qui avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour les Etats-Unis, et qui était très forte, très souple et avait des seins énormes ce qui faisait d'elle une grande pom-pom girl.

Castiel arriva enfin à sa table, où Anna et Gabriel riaient de quelque chose. Il prit place à côté d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant?

- Oh rien, on n'était juste entrain de profiter du spectacle que nous donne Dean avec ses bravades quand il est clairement...

- Et douloureusement, avait rajouté Gabriel.

- Donc qu'il est clairement dans le déni de son homosexualité.

- Ouais un peu comme toi, continua Gabriel en souriant innocemment à Castiel

- Je ne suis PAS gay!, il continua un peu plus calmement, ou dans le déni.

Castiel avait le visage rouge de colère et il s'assit à une autre table afin de ne pas entendre les idioties d'Anna et de Gabriel.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, si gay..., ajouta Anna en riant de Castiel, avec Gabriel.

Anna sourit puis pencha la tête afin d'embrasser Gabriel qu'elle fréquentait depuis trois années.

-X-

Castiel termina de manger, toujours furieux, puis partit vider son plateau.

Quelqu'un le devança et jeta ses ordures très près de sa tête.

Hey! Regarde où tu jettes tes ordures, crétin!

Castiel se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Dean. Aujourd'hui n' était pas son jours. D'abord ul avait fallu que ses amis l'ennuient sur sa possible homosexualité et il devait à présent faire face à cet idiot de Dean Winchester.

_Super..._

- T'as un problème mec? C'est pas comme si t'as été sali ou même, t'aurais pu éviter!

- CEPENDANT, tu aurais du attendre que je finisse de vider mon plateau!

- Ok, ok, n'ait pas d'accès gay...

- Je ne suis PAS gay !

Castiel avait hurlé cette phrase, le visage encore plus rouge de colère et à présent, tout le monde dans le self se taisait. Il examina alors tous les visages qui étaient tournés vers lui puis courut dans les toilettes pour se cacher, se remettre en cause et peut-être même pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Ce garçon est tellement dans le déni!

- J'en suis en quelque sorte désolé pour lui. Il ne peut même pas se l'avouer. Doit-on vérifier s'il va bien?

- Non je suis certaine qu'il ira bien, répondit Anna.

-X-

Une fois Castiel partit, Sam s'approcha de Dean, menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien!

Dean avait posté ses mains devant son visage, en position de défense alors que Sam gardait le même air.

- Ok, je vais vérifier si le mec va bien.

Sam soupira et retourna à la table alors que Dean partit à la recherche de Castiel qu'il trouva dans les toilettes.

- Mec, tu vas bien?

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Castiel avec des larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne suis pas gay...

- Ok, donc t'es pas gay.

Dean avait dit ça pour calmer Castiel mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la façon enfantine qu'avait Castiel de le regarder.

- Ne te moque pas de moi!... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais tant?

- Quoi? Je ne te hais pas.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais de ma vie un enfer?, demanda Castiel en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dean qui se sentait coupable face au regard de Castiel.

Castiel prit alors le visage de Dean et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Tester la théorie de mes amis.

- Laquelle?

Ils semblent penser que la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous supportons pas est que nous sommes attirés l'un pas l'autre.

- Et... Quelle est la réponse?

Castiel semblait paniqué.

_Fuck it_, pensa Dean et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres douces de Castiel. Cependant, puisqu'il était Dean Winchester, il exigea un baiser plus approfondit auquel Castiel répondit avant de se retirer un moment.

- Je ne suis toujours pas gay.

* * *

Alors? :D


	2. Prendre sa revanche sur Dean

Waouh cette fic vous plait apparemment :D Je me suis dépêchée de traduire et j'ai fait quelques modifications. C'est que j'ai du mal, c'est pas ma façon d'écrire - -' bon j'ai écrit avec OpenOffice donc j'espère que pour les dialogues, ça ne vous gène pas trop!

Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Mais autant vous dire que si le chapitre 1 est classé K+ , la suite est du M!

Je tiens à répéter que c'est la traduction de la suite de Castiel's Denial, fanfiction écrite par Zeza-66!

**Stella**: Oh je traduis bien? Merci è_è je me prépare pour la rentrée x)

**Aniyao**i: Voilà ta suite, j'espère que ça te réconforte après ta dure et longue journée de travail, comme tu l'espérai! J'attends ta traduction moi aussi :)

**vivi**: Et voilà ta suite!^^

* * *

Castiel traversa les couloirs bondés, se faisant renverser par presque tout le monde. Il tourna finalement à gauche et entra dans sa classe d'algèbre où il se dirigea vers son siège, attendant le professeur pour qu'il commence son cours.

Puisqu'il était assis, il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il détestait l'algèbre: son voisin Dean Winchester. A' ce moment précis, Dean entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers son siège pour enfin s'assoir sans dire un mot. Dean ne l'avait jamais reconnu et ce n'était pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes qu'il allait lui témoigner de l'attention.

Castiel ne fit pas plus attention à lui et se concentra sur ce que l'enseignant disait.

Après quelques minutes, Castiel sentit quelque chose de chaud entre ses jambes et il se tourna instinctivement vers Dean qui était plus calme que jamais... Accrochez-vous, depuis quand Dean témoignait de l'attention envers les professeurs mais surtout, celui d'algèbre?

Castiel baissa les yeux et trouva la main de Dean entre ses jambes. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Dean qui semblait tout à fait normal, agissant comme s'il n'était pas entrain de le caresser sous la table. Ce salaud...!

Castiel était perdu sans ses pensées quand Dean commença à déplacer sa main et _Fuck_!

Il baissa rapidement la tête, cherchant à cacher la rougeur de son visage et se mordant les lèvres afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Il pouvait voir la main de Dean le caresser et il se sentit durcir, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa gêne.

- pouvez-vous s'il vous plait être attentif à mon cours et relever votre tête?

Il entendit la demande du professeur et fut reconnaissant à Dean de voir sa main s'éloigner de son entrejambe, bien que toujours sur sa cuisse.

Il leva lentement la tête, encore gêné.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais puis-je aller aux toilettes?

- Oui bien sûr Castiel. Est-ce que ça va aller? Vous semblez... Troublé.

Oui, ça ira mieux! , cria-t' il avant de fermer la porte de la classe. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs il marmonnait qu'il tuerait Dean Winchester, jurant entre ses dents, et il réfléchit à une façon de le lui faire payer.

Il prit à gauche et entra dans les toilettes, pas du tout surpris de n'y trouver personne pendant les heures de cours.

Il libéra son érection de son confinement et laissa échapper un gémissement tout en maudissant Dean alors qu'il prenait son sexe en main, tout en prenant appuie sur le mur carrelé des toilettes.

- Besoin d'un coup de main?, murmura quelqu'un à son oreille.

Il se tendit quand il réalisa que la personne derrière lui était Dean.

- Que fais-tu ici, n'es-tu pas supposé être dans la classe?

- Je m'ennuyais et d'ailleurs, je préfère être ici, dit-il.

Dean enveloppa son pénis et commença de lent vas-et-viens. Castiel laissa alors son sexe entre les mains de Dean, préférant s'accrocher aux murs de ses deux mains. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et gémit le nom de Dean ainsi que d'autres paroles incohérentes se rapprochant peut-être de _Fuck_.

- Je veux te voir venir, chuchota Dean à son oreille alors qu'il tremblait d'excitation.

Dean le fit se retourner et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage magnifique, rouge et ses yeux fermés essayant de profiter au maximum des vas-et-viens de Dean.

Dean s'arrêta alors, voulant que Castiel le supplie.

- S'il te plait... Dean...

- Chut, t'en fais pas Cas.

Dean entama alors de nouveaux vas-et-viens de plus en plus lents, étant un vrai sadique.

Castiel continua à gémir et à supplier Dean qui accéda enfin à sa requête et accéléra ses mouvements, le changement de régime surprit Castiel qui se libéra dans sa main.

Dean lui sourit quand il se décida à descendre de son nuage et à ouvrir les yeux.

Il allait lui faire payer ça!

Dean vu l'expression de colère de Cas' et se mit à rire de la réaction de ce dernier quand il le vu lécher la semence sur sa main.

- Oh, dit Gabriel en observant le pantalon de Castiel qui était descendu et Dean et face de lui.

- Je vais vous laisser!, continua-t' il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Castiel remonta son pantalon et partit en claquant la porte, les poings serrés le long de sa silhouette sachant qu'il allait se faire harceler par Anna et Gabriel sur le fait qu'ils avaient bien raison.

Oh oui, Dean allait le lui payer !

* * *

Surtout ne me faites pas de mal, c'est ELLE qui a coupé comme ça ses chapitres xDD

Allez maintenant, REVIEWS ! *_* oui je suis une junkie, et alors?


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui, me revoilà...! La fic de zeza-66 est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 5 donc j'essaye de vous faire patienter en publiant un peu moins rapidement ^^ merci à toi **Mapi **d'apprécier l'effort de traduction que je fais (je ne me débrouille pas très bien non plus en anglais xD ) **ILove' **que dire de plus ...? A'mort les araignées et euh... Vite ta suite :p (quoique pour LaChute, c est le blanc total pour moi! mais j'ai rêvé de mon prochain chapitre donc je vais commencé à écrire aujourd'hui!) **Aniyaoi **si le précédent chapitre t'a fait rire, tu vas adorer celui-ci! ^^ **CaptainPline **je ne peux vraiment pas changer sa façon de finir ses chapitres alors il faudra que tu fasses avec.

* * *

Le plan était en route. A' partir de demain matin Castiel allait faire en sorte que Dean ne le cherche plus jamais. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait Anna et Gabriel pour l'aider à faire fonctionner son plan! Bien sûr, ce ne serait qu'après que ses amis le taquinent sur ce que Gabriel avait vu dans les toilettes l'autre jour et sans doute aurait-il le droit au : Je le savais!

Castiel entra dans la classe qu'il partageait avec Anna et Gabriel. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de manquer Gabriel, vautré sur une table, et Anna assise à côté de lui.

- Cas!, l'appela Gabriel quand il le vit.

Comme prévu Anna esquissait un sourire : Je vous l'avais bien dit!

- Donc tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Winchester et toi?, demanda Gabriel les sourcils levés et un sourire agaçant sur le visage, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Castiel ne regarda pas son ami, il n'avait pas besoin d'affirmer quoi que ce soit de plus ce qu'avait vu Gabriel était plutôt explicite.

- Merci mon Dieu!, gémit Anna de son siège alors que Gabriel ne pouvait s'arrêter avec son fameux mouvement de l'œil qu'il trouvait extrêmement sexy.

- Quoi?, demanda-t- il en inclinant la tête, assez confus.

- Ne nie pas, Cas. Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec ton grand amour gay pour Winchester.

- Tais-toi!, dit-il agacé, alors que le professeur de religion Zachariah entrait dans la classe.

-X-

La matinée était passée normalement et il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner soit, l'heure de commencer l'opération : revanche.

Castiel s'assit en face de la table de l'équipe de football où Dean s'asseyait d'habitude, en compagnie de ses amis crétins.

Il s'assit juste en face du siège de Dean afin d'avoir une vue claire sur lui.

Il cassa un morceau de chocolat, prit un morceau de tarte et lentement, sensuellement, le mit dans sa bouche. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres avant de pousser des gémissements très peu religieux.

Dean regarda Cas, les yeux lubriques. Oui, c'était bien un défi que lui lançait Castiel.

Castiel prit alors une grosse bouchée de sa tarte tartinée de chocolat et lentement, il lécha le chocolat resté sur la fourchette. Il regarda alors Dean qui se tortillait sur son siège et qui se raclait la gorge dans l'inconfort : il était à présent raisonnable de supposer que Dean était éveillé.

Castiel se leva alors de table et sortit de la cantine, suivit de Dean. Alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, la main de Dean saisit son bras et il se retrouva dans la réserve.

Dès que la porte fut fermée et verrouillée Castiel sentit les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes et se laissa aller au baiser féroce de ce dernier, ouvrant sa bouche afin qu'il puisse y' glisser sa langue et l'explorer.

Castiel saisit alors la tête de Dean, afin de l'éloigner et il lui défit le pantalon. Il prit alors son sexe en main et commença des vas-et-viens qui lui valurent des plaintes de la part de Dean.

Castiel accéléra les mouvements de sa main alors que son autre main faucha les clefs de l'Impala de Dean, qui se trouvaient dans sa poche, et se dépêcha de les mettre dans sa propre poche alors que Dean était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

Castiel accéléra alors de plus en plus et Dean ne tarda pas à se répandre dans sa main. Il posa un dernier baiser dur sur les lèvres de Dean et apprécia son grognement de protestation quand il quitta ses lèvres pour sortir de la réserve alors que Dean continuait à se nettoyer.

Castiel souriait à lui-même en regardant les clefs dans sa main. Il les cacha et se dirigea vers sa classe. Une fois dans la classe, sa dernière heure de cours pour aujourd'hui, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Dean une fois qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait perdu les clefs de sa tendre Impala.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Castiel passa la porte de l'école où il trouva Sam attendant que Dean le conduise chez eux.

- Hey, Sam!

- Hey, Cas! Ecoute l'autre jour, au sujet de Dean... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a pu dire, je sais que ça t'a bouleversé.

- Quoi...?

Il était vraiment confus car il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Sam, ses pensées étant plus concentrées envers l'expression d'horreur qu'aurait Dean quand il verrait que son bébé aurait disparu.

- Mais si tu sais, à la cantine... Tu avais vraiment l'air bouleversé. Je sais que mon frère se conduit parfois en idiot et je voulais m'excuser sur ce qu'il a pu te dire.

Il fut touché par le sourire aimable et sincère de Sam puis le remercia, tout en souriant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?, demanda Dean.

Si jamais Castiel ne connaissait pas Dean, il aurait pu croire qu'il était... Jaloux.

- Rien que parler avec Cas'.

- Tu es prêt à y' aller Sam?

Dean échangea un long regard intense avec Castiel, si long qu'il fallut que Sam les interrompe poliment.

- Alors nous y' allons ?

- Ouais, répondit Dean tout en fouillant dans sa poche afin de sortir les fameuses clefs.

- Je suppose que je te verrais dans les alentours Cas, ajouta Sam cependant les gigotements de Dean attirèrent l' attention de Castiel.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Dean?, demanda Castiel avec un air faussement innocent.

- Je... Je pense avoir perdu mes clefs, annonça Dean avec le cœur brisé tout en continuant vainement à chercher dans ses poches.

- Ah oui, à ce sujet. J'ai trouvé ceci sur le sol lorsque tu as quitté la cantine et j'ai pensé que c'était les tiennes alors je te les ai gardé pour la prochaine fois où j'aurais l'occasion de te voir.

- C'est vraiment attentionné de ta part, Cas.

- Oui, très attentionné, ironisa Dean.

* * *

Je ne suis plus fâchée avec les reviews et y'a beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui... Vous pouvez faire pleuvoir vos reviews *h*


	4. Chapter 4

Alors là j'avoue, j'ai attendu plutôt longtemps pour vous publier la suite :p surtout qu'elle était déjà prête. Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt la rentrée donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir l'ordinateur bien longtemps ... :( **elida17** contente de te voir si... euh... émue..? =/ **Aniyaoi** après une bonne journée de travail, voilà ce qu'il te faut x) **stella'** nan nan s'bon, ne fais que me remercier, ça suffit amplement xD **vivi** Oui Cas' est très gentil... Tu verras de quoi je parle x) **Captain'** j'ai déjà répondu à ta review donc je n'ai rien à te dire **ILove'** toi, ma bitch adorée, tu vas publier ta suite ce soir alors j'actualise mon hotmail toutes les minutes! xD **Mapi ** Et voilà où ça les mène...

* * *

Sam et Dean montèrent dans l'Impala puis traversèrent la ville afin de rentrer chez eux.

La conduite était silencieuse, seul le vent qui soufflait à travers les fenêtres et Led Zeppelin emplissaient l'habitacle. Cependant Sam mit fin au silence.

- C'est gentil de la part de Cas.

- Euh... De quoi?, demanda-t' il confus.

- Tu sais... à propos des clefs et tout.

- Ah oui, vraiment sympa.

- Dean..., soupira Sam, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi chiant avec lui? C'est une très bonne personne tu sais.

- Je ne déteste pas le gars, c'est juste que...

- C'est pour ça que les gens te pensent gay, Dean.

- Quoi?, Dean regarda son frère tout en tenant fermement le volant puis il regarda à nouveau la route.

Sam soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Eh ben Sam, dit-il commençant à énerver, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Rien Dean, laisse tomber, annonça Sam avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

- Non Sam, qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est juste quelque chose que les gens disent autour de l'école...

- Et que disent-il?

- Ils disent à quel point Cas et toi échangez des regards désireux à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, et aussi à quel point tu es gay.

- "des regards désireux" ?

- vous épiez sans arrêt comme aujourd'hui, quand j'ai du m'éclaircir la voix. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que vous vous déshabilliez du regard.

Il y' eut à nouveau un silence gêné qui fut heureusement brisé par Sam.

- Tu sais Dean si c'était le cas... Enfin, si t'étais gay, je serais d'accord avec ça, tu le sais hein?

- Peu importe, _Bitch_

- _Jerk_!

Dean mit le volume de la radio à fond, faisant comprendre que la discution était belle et bien terminée.

-X-

Le lendemain, quand Dean vit Castiel sourire à l'école, il s'énerva au point de l'attraper par le bras et de le coller au mur d'une salle de classe qu'il avait fermé à clefs.

- Tu as apprécié de me faire peur comme ça, me faisait croire que j'avais perdu mes clefs chéries?

Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la façon qu'avait Dean de parler de ses clefs, ou même de son Impala.

- Je vais te le faire payer.

- Vraiment, et comment vas-tu faire ça?

- En faisant ça.

Dean vérifia que les stores étaient fermés et que personne ne verrait. Il fit alors basculer Cas et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il défit son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, aux chevilles de Castiel, puis caressa la virilité de celui-ci à travers son boxer ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

Dean empoigna alors le pénis de Cas et commença à sucer ses doigts, les recouvrant d'une couche de salive, et le prépara.

Une fois qu'il jugea Castiel prêt, Dean le pénétra cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'il gémit de douleur. Il attendit un moment puis commença enfin à bouger.

Dean sortit complètement puis s'accrocha à ses hanches afin de revenir en force, leur arrachant des gémissements et des tressaillements au rythme de ses accous.

- Tu vas jouir pour moi, Cas?, demanda Dean avant d'amplifier ses vas-et-viens qui conduirent au résultat qu'il attendait.

Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à jouir dans l'intimité chaude et serrée de Castiel. Il appuya alors son front sur le dos de Castiel afin de stabiliser sa respiration et de reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

- C'était incroyable!, annonça Dean avec un sourire satisfait.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu vas me punir, je tacherais de t'embêter plus souvent.

Dean ne put résister et heurta les lèvres de Castiel, quémandant un baiser.

* * *

Je publierai la suite selon... Mon humeur x)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean était toujours occupé à explorer la bouche de Castiel quand la cloche qui indiquait leur prochain cours, sonna. Dean s'éloigna à regret de la bouche de celui-ci et entrouvrit la porte lentement. Les couloirs étaient pleins, exactement comme il s'y attendait.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Castiel dans son dos, ainsi que son souffle. Il le poussa alors contre le mur et reprit possession de sa bouche à nouveau.

Ils savaient que personne ne rentrerait dans la salle de classe car le professeur Bobby Singer avait clamé avoir vu un fantôme et avait même décidé de ne plus enseigner tant que ce fantôme n'était pas chassé. Cependant Dean pensait plutôt que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour quitter son travail, Bobby n'aimant pas vraiment les enfants ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange: pourquoi avait-il donc fait ce travail s'il ne les aimait pas?

Depuis, les enseignants étaient trop effrayés pour travailler dans cette salle qui avait donc était condamnée. Plus personne n'entrait dedans à présent.

Dean voulait rester et faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec Castiel mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent en classe de plus, le brun n'aurait jamais accepté de sécher les cours.

Puisque le bruit venant des corridors c'était évanoui, Dean ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle sans pour autant oublier d'embrasser Castiel, puis ils se rendirent à leur cours.

Castiel frappa à la porte et s'excusa auprès de madame Harvelle, qui était la femme de monsieur Singer, d'être en retard.

Elle était très différente de son mari car elle aimait son travail et elle était une figure maternelle pour tous les élèves. Elle les accepta alors et les invita à s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent sans plus d'explications.

Castiel s'assit sur la chaise, inconfortablement, et se sentit irrité de s'être fait prendre si brutalement par Dean.

Alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position confortable, il se mit à penser à Dean et à lui et commença à durcir.

- Tu peux jouir pour moi, Cas?

Castiel pensait à tous les touchers, bruits et sentiments qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt quand Dean l'avait caressé et prit dans cette salle. La cloche sonna et il se rendit compte que pendant toute l'heure, il n'avait fait qu'y penser et qu'à présent, il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer son état.

Il sortit de la salle avec le sourire, repensant aux lèvres de Dean sur les siennes ainsi qu'à ses yeux verts mais il perdit le sourire lorsqu'il releva la tête et aperçut Cassie visiblement occupée avec Dean.

Dean tourna la tête et croisa le regard blessé de Castiel cependant Cassie s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et il ne put faire plus attention à ce dernier.

Castiel ne supporta pas plus longtemps le spectacle douloureux que lui infligeait Dean et Cassie, et il se réfugia sur un banc, sous un arbre. Dean le rattrapa alors et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien, Cas?

- Oui.

Dean le regarda un moment.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, qu'y-a-t' il

- Rien Dean, je vais bien.

Castiel voulait vraiment dévoiler les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Cassie avait embrasser Dean, il voulait aussi lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il souhaitait l'embrasser devant tout le monde exactement comme le faisait Cassie mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il resta donc silencieux.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. C'est à cause de Cassi? Parce que si c'est ça, tu peux oublier. Je ne veux pas perdre la chose la plus importante dans ma vie

- La chose la plus importante ?, répéta-t' il confus

- Tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie Cas, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Quoi?

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y' croire, Dean Winchester ne prononcerait jamais ces trois mots... _Je t'aime_...

- Oui Cas, je t'aime et si tu veux que j'arrête de voir Cassie, je le ferai.

En cet instant, tout ce que voulait Castiel était de passer ses bras autour du cou de Dean et de l'embrasser passionnément cependant ce lieu était trop fréquenté et ils risquaient d'être vu. Alors, il le regarda amoureusement et lui déclara.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer une review pour cet effort de traduction.

* * *

Après s'être observés avec un mélange de désir et d'amour pour ce qu'il leur semblait être une éternité, ils durent se quitter.

Dean se dirigea vers le lycée alors que Castiel resta assis, profitant de l'air frais tout en dévorant du regard Dean qui s'en aperçut et lui sourit, avant d'entrer dans l'école.

Il rejoint ses amis de l'équipe de football ainsi que les pom-pom girls.

- Hey Dean, le salua Chuck

- Hey Dean, vient déjeuner avec nous, proposa Lisa.

- Non merci, je dois parler à Cassie, vous l'avez vu?

- Hey Dean, répondit alors Cassie, derrière lui.

- Salut bébé, on doit parler.

- D'accord.

- Mais pas ici.

Ils sortirent de la cantine et s'arrêtèrent aux casiers. Pratiquement personne ne trainait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Dean?

- Écoute Cassie, ça ne marche pas vraiment bien entre nous et je pense qu'il serait préférable de casser. Je suis désolé mais j'espère encore qu'on pourra être ami...?

- C'est bon Dean et tu as raison, ça ne marche pas entre nous et puis j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Super! Je pensais que notre rupture allait être plus... Compliquée.

- Moi aussi.

- Merci Cassie, et je suis content qu'on puisse toujours rester amis.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras.

- C'était la partie la plus facile Dean. Maintenant nous devons annoncer à tout le monde notre rupture et ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils soient heureux. Nous sommes le couple le plus populaire du campus donc attends-toi à des pleurs.

- Tu sais quoi? On va sortir les mouchoirs et dire aux enfants que maman et papa vont divorcer.

- D'accord.

Ils se rendirent alors au self afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis seulement.

-X-

Cas' était maintenant en cours d'anglais, cours qu'il partageait avec Gabriel et Anna.

- Je vais vous donnez vos devoirs alors écoutez!, annonça Mademoiselle Barnes tout en distribuant des papiers.

- J'ai besoin que vous travaillez avec un partenaire sur cette partie parce qu'à la fin j'aimerais vous donner un discours à préparer sur ce que vous avez personnellement compris et appris.

- Shakespeare! Qu'est-ce que..., se plaigna Gabriel

- Oui! Shakespeare.

- Sérieusement, qui s'excite autant sur un gars qui est mort, et depuis combien de temps déjà...?

- Shakespeare était un génie, révéla Sam du fond de la salle, assez fort pour qu'Anna et Gabriel l'entendent.

Castiel ne pu qu'approuver.

- J'aime votre façon de penser, monsieur Winchester. Castiel, vous travaillerez avec lui. Gabriel avec Meg.

- Quoi? Pas moyen! Je ne peux pas travailler avec Anna?

- Malheureusement non car vous ne savez rien sur Shakespeare, tous les deux.

Gabriel imita à la perfection le regard d'un petit chien battu qui rappela d'ailleurs Sam, à Castiel.

- Bon d'accord, vous travaillerez avec Chuck, mais je ne vous mettrai pas avec Anna.

- C'est bon, au moins je peux faire des choses à ma petite-amie quand nous irons travailler!

- Hey Cas, tu veux venir chez moi demain? Nous pourrons travailler sur le devoir.

- Ça me va, sourit Castiel à Sam, impatient de travailler avec ce dernier.

La cloche sonna à ce moment.

- Alors à demain, après l'école?

- Oui.

-X-

- Cas!

Il se retourna à la recherche de celui qui l'avait appeler mais ne trouva personne. Peut-être qu'effectivement, l'école était hantée...

- Cas!

Il fut cette fois trainé dans la réserve, par Dean.

- Hé toi, tu m'as manqué...

Dean lui entoura la taille.

- Bonjour Dean, sourit-il du même sourire que son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai parlé à Cassie, déclara Dean tout en caressant les cheveux de Castiel

- Et comment ça s'est passé?

- Vraiment bien, elle est intéressé par un autre type avec qui elle s'entend bien.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais maintenant, embrasse moi de tes lèvres d'ange...

Dean captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et doux. Castiel s'éloigna.

- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas continuer de nous voir dans la réserve, n'est-ce pas?

- Qui nous l'interdit...?, demanda Dean tout en embrassant la peau douce du cou du brun aux yeux bleus.

- Dean...

Dean le mit alors à lécher chaque parcelle du cou de Castiel, lui tirant par conséquent des gémissements.

- Dean s'il te plait... Je dois y' aller, je suis désolé.

Dean arrêta alors ce qu'il faisait et leva ses yeux vers ceux de Castiel.

- Très bien Cas, mais quand est-ce que je te revois? Tu me manques vraiment.

- Je sais et tu me manques aussi, mais on se reverra demain, chez toi! Ne t'en fais pas, Sam et moi avons un travail en anglais et nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous chez vous. Je t'y verrai donc.

- C'est super Cas, mais Sam serra là et je suis certain que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de garder mes mains loin de toi...

- Tu vas devoir essayer.

Castiel l'embrassa alors.

- A' demain Dean.

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de partir.


End file.
